


My Angel

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-06
Updated: 2004-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is taken from the scene of when Liz got shot in the restaurant, in the Pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

Liz heard the gun go off, and then she felt a pain in her stomach. She knew she was shot and she was going to die. She felt herself falling to the ground.

 _'Please don't let me die, I am too young to die.'_ Liz thought to herself.

She had too much to live for. Funny thing was she was thinking about her parents, her friends and she was thinking about Max Evans. Not of Kyle Valenti, but Max Evans. He was handsome. She would never get the chance to meet him. She felt her waitress top being unbuttoned quickly.

"Liz, Liz you have to look at me, you have to look at me." A voice said worriedly.

She opened her eyes a little bit to see Max Evans. He placed his hand on her wound and the other hand behind her neck. She felt something weird happen. She couldn't place it. She felt the bullet dissolved into nothing and her wound was being healed. He was healing her; she felt her body moving up once then it relaxed. She knew that Max Evan was no ordinary human being. She knew the exact word for him. _"_

 _He's an alien."_   Liz thought to herself.

"You're okay now. Tell them you fell and broke the bottle. Please don't tell." Max said.

He broke a ketchup bottle and spilled it over her uniform where the bullet wound was, then he tossed the bottle beside her and left,  Before he got in the jeep he turned around and looking at her for a few seconds.

He was still looking at her as he got into the jeep and then sped off. She could tell in his voice he was glad she was safe. She was stunned to realize he wasn't human; she knew the exact sentence for him. _"He's an alien."_   Liz got up and looked after him. She was thankful she was alive. She knew that her fate would be with him. She knew that she was going to marry Max Evans.

 _'He's my Angel.'_ Liz thought to herself as she saw him and Michael drive off.


End file.
